powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lone Wolf
The Lone Wolf is the Fourteenth Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Synopsis While things are normal in Zeran's Univurse in the good Zerak's Univurse things are not so good concerning one Luke Elis. Episode For once in Universe Twelve as one Zeran had dubbed the one he is currently in based on the theory of Parallel Universes they had the day off however, Universe Eleven was not so lucky. Universe Eleven was home to Zerak The Mighty, Zeran The Terrible and Zordon the Destroy along with The Dark Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Harry Brock, one of the Elis Family's chief enforcers. The scene opened up in the Angel Grove Gym and Juice bar. Jerome's Gym and Juice bar to be exact owned by one Lt. Jerome Stone. Bulkmire, The Current Red Ranger was using one of the bar for Pull ups. Bulk looked a bit the same but instead of Bulk with Fat like the Bulk in Universe 12 he was Bulky still, Bulky with Muscle. Skullovitch was currently doing some Calculations still trying to prove his theory of multiple Universes while calculating scientific equations. Tara being well...Tara was currently chasing a butterfly that slipped into the Juice Bar. Than we had Tyrell Brooks, a once proud student in Angel Grove High in Universe 12 but all of a sudden disappeared one day in this universe had been chosen by Zerak as the Black Ranger. Next there was Elissa Bailey not much was known about this girl's family but the rangers did know when it came to the Ladies she was a bit of a flirt. Finally Luke Elis, once son of the Mafia Elis family now fights for the forces of good together they defended free will from the Dark Rangers. Elissa was currently flirting with the ladies, Tyrell was practicing his moves and stretching his legs out to make sure he didnt pull a muscle. While Luke seemed to be keeping to himself Zerak slowly came in smiling rather smugly. "Hey Zerak!" Jerome called out. "Hello Jerome how are you dear fellow." Zerak questioned. "Fine Fine but you look like the proverible fox in the hen house whats up?" Jerome asked. "Oh nothing much, just that one of my plays is about to be done by a famous theater in New York." Zerak said as Jerome chuckled. "Ever the play right. So why do you still teach if you got all that skill?" Jerome questioned. "Eh what can I say I Just LOVE to teach, teaching young people is absolutely Fantastic, besides my friend, we need keep the next generation on the right track." Zerak commented. "I hear you there so what the usual? Earl Gray with Honey?" Jerome asked. "If you please." Zerak smiled. "Coming right my man." Jerome stated. "Hey Old man you just going to sit there and let us have all the fun?!" Bulkmire called out getting off his pull up bar. "Oh will you stop that! Impertinent Younglings!" Zerak scoffed as the rangers let out a laugh. Zerak sat down and took his sip of Earl Gray for now Angel Grove seemed quiet...to quiet. "Brother what are you up to..." Zerak muttered to himself. "Mr. Smith." A voice stated as Zerak was finishing his cup of Earl Grey and turned around to notice it was Luke. "Um if your not to busy can we talk?" Luke questioned. "Oh Lucas you know I always have time for you." Zerak said with a grin. "Um I mean alone its concerning ahem Ranger business." Luke coughed. "Ahhh I see..." Zerak said placing his cup down. "Everyone over here real quick." Zerak called as the rangers raced over, well Tara more being dragged over by Tyrell. "Let me guess Tyrell Tara chasing Butterflies again?" Zerak questioned. "Got in Z man." Tyrell said as Zerak placed two fingers to his temple and sighed. "What is with this girl and Butterflies?!" Zerak stated as Tara giggled. "Butterflies are preeety." She said causing the rangers to sweatdrop. "Sometimes I think the Morphin Grid has a preferced sense of Humor.." Zerak said with a sweat drop before coughing. "Listen, I need to take Luke to the park to talk Bulkmire keep me informed incase you know who shows up." Zerak commented. "Read you loud and Clear Mr. Smith." Bulkmire said as Luke and Zerak took off as Bulk sighed. Once in the park Zerak summoned up a tea set and poured two cups. "Care for some Earl Grey boy?" Zerak questioned. "No thanks Mr. Smith." Luke stated as Zerak shrugged. "Eh more for me." Zerak said taking a sip. "Mr. Smith, I'm going to be blunt, to I belong on this team?" Luke questioned as Zerak blinked. "Come again?" He questioned. "Well, I mean I am the son of two Mafia bosses.." Luke stated. "I see...so that's what this is about." Zerak said placing his cup down before taking a deep breath. "Luke, let me tell you a little story back when I was still well a novice wizard if you will." Zerak explained. "Once upon a time ago many years ago a good and dear friend who was also training as a wizard, He actually came from a family who were known for their dreadful necromancy and were the most feared in the Universe dreadful people." Zerak explained before taking a breather. "One day he came to the Mystic Mother and me and told us how he didn't believe he deserved to be a wizard." Zerak explained. "Zerak, Mystic Mother, can we talk?" A figure stated walking into the Mystic Forest. "Of course Dear, come sit down." The Mystic Mother said as Zerak smiled. "Of course Liono." Zerak grinned as the figure walked in and sat down before speak. "Zerak, Mystic Mother, how can you two continue to train me knowing...knowing what my family has done?" He questioned. "I see...is that your question?" Mystic Mother asked. "Yes Sensei..." He stated. "Each and every person has their own road they need to follow, just cause your parents chose a life of darkness, dosen't mean YOU have to follow that same path." Mystic mother said with a smile. "Thats what makes us Unique my friend, we chose what direction we wish to go no one else." Zerak explained. "Chose which way I want to go...I see...so thats why you two chose to train me...even knowing where I come from you allow me to develop my sense of purpose at my own rate.." He muttered. "My dear, you are your own person the sins of your parents are the sins of your parents they are not your sins." Mystic Mother explained. "And that has to do with me because question mark?" Luke questioned. "Were you there boy when your parents did all those things? Killed those pepole or worse? Think on this boy and than get back to me until you make your choice, keep the Communicaitor open we may need you today Boy, I have feeling my brother is about to strike." Zerak said before teleporting out of there. Looking over his hands Luke stood up. "I need to talk with my grandmother...where could she be.." Luke muttered before bringing up his Communicator. "Luke to the Mystic Forest do you read me?" Luke questioned. "Sufferin Succotash Whats going on Luke." A certain familiar kitty asked. "Hey Sylvester can you lock onto the DNA Signature of one Deliah Hampton?" Luke questioned. "Your Grandmother I'll see what I can do but uh why?" He questioned. "Lets just say...I need a TRUE family member to talk to." Luke explained. "Alright Luke..." Sylvester said punching in some numbers before freaking out. "SUFFERIN SUCCOTASH! Luke I found her but her home is surrounded by Altarian Soldiers!" He shouted. "Teleport me there NOW!" Luke shotued as Sylvester nodded pressing in the Cordinates before Luke was beamed out of the park. Luke was teleported behind a rock formation as he looked out. "Delilah Hampton! By Order of Lord Zeran and Lord Zordon you are to be terminated! Come quietly and this will be a lot less painful!" An Altarian Solider snapped. 'Altarian's great..." Luke growled. "HANDS OFF MY WIFE YOU BASTARDS!" Luke heard before a loud BOOM! from a gun fire sending one of the Soldiers flying. "What the hell?!" Luke questioned. "Forget it I don't got time to figure out what that was my grandma's in trouble." Luke muttered. "Hey Altarian Bastards!" Luke shouted coming out of hiding as the Soldiers turned around. "What the?! IT'S THE TRAITOR LUKE ELIS!" One shouted. "We take him down we get an extra bonus from Zeran and Lord Zordon." Another stated. Inside the hideout Delilah's eyes widened. "D-D-Did they just say Luke?!" Delilah questioned. "Luke?! Delilah isn't that the name of your grandson?!" The other man asked. "Grandma if you can hear me stay in there tell I deal with my Zeran's bitch boys!" Luke snapped pulling out his Morpher. "Wait that doesn't sound like someone who is Loyal to that Psycho Daughter of yours- er no offense Dear." The man stated. "None taken, she was a monster UGH what did I ever see In Gene?!" She snapped. "Hey at least you smartened up when it counted." The mans aid with a smile. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted. ANKYLOSAURS! Luke morphed into the Orange Ranger pulling out his Power Weapon. "Alright which one of you bastards its first and I suggest making one last pray to your Precious Lord Zordon but dont worry when me and the Rangers are done with him and Zeran you'll be joining him HA!" Luke shouted charging in. "FIRE!" The Altarians shouted launching multiple blasts as Luke quickly deflected a few of them launching the Altarian Army Soldiers back a few steps into a tree. Up in space Francine simply growled. "Pathetic little boy...you could've been something but instead you chose to fight for this stupid thing known as free will.." France muttered. Back down on earth Luke blocked one sword with his own disarming the Altarian Soldier. "That all you got?!" Luke snapped. "Altarians Retreat, Retreat, Retreat!" Zeran shouted as The Arm growled. "ALTARIAN ARMY FALL BACK!" One shouted as the army teleported out of there as Luke panted. "POWER DOWN!" Luke shouted powering down into his Civilian outfit. "GRANDMA! You okay?! The Coast is clear!" Luke shouted. Suddenly a figure slowly came out of the cave before racing forward checking his face to see his face before pulling him into a hug and started crying before Luke flinched. "Luke? Whats happened to you." She questioned. "You just hit a bruise on me that's all." Luke laughed as suddenly her eyes widened. "Bruise?" She questioned. "Deliah! Is everything okay?!" a voice called from the cave. "Its alright Jacob you can come out." Deliah said as suddenly a unfamiliar figure to Luke Stepped out of the cave. "Jacob come here." Deliah stated as Jacob as the man was called step forward. "This is your Grandson dear, Luke Elis." She said as Luke bowed in respect. "Jacob Owens, So your the grandson of that sob I turned in for betraying this country huh? Gotta say from what I saw, your not your Ma or your grandfather." He said as Luke smiled. "Thank you sir, can I speak to you two inside?" Luke asked. "Of course dear, I need to check out those bruises you were talking about though." Deliah stated. "Your grandfather here has some experience in Battlefield medicine." Deliah said as Luke nodded following them inside. Once inside Luke took off his shirt and Laid down on his stomach as Deliah gasped in horror. "Sweet...Mother of Jesus..Boy ho-how did you get these?" Jacob asked. "Mom...if I didn't do what they said well...this was the punishment..." Luke said. "Oh my god...I knew Francine was a Monster but...oh my god..." She muttered. As Jacob got his medical kit Luke began to speak. "The reason I came here is well...you two have seen the multi colored individuals saving Angel Grove lately right?" Luke questioned. "Been hard to miss." Jacob explained as he placed a soft washcloth on Luke's back. "Well...heh you're looking at the Orange Ranger." Luke grinned. "Than why come here Luke?" Delilah questioned. "I don't know if I even belong on the team considering my bloodline." Luke explained. "Luke from one Soldier to another let me say this, yes your parents and grandfather were monsters but, their sins are there sins not yours." Jacob explained as Luke chuckled. "You sound Just like Zerak." Luke chuckled. "Well this Zerak is a smart man than listen Luke." Jacob said continuing his techniques on Luke's wounds. "What your doing now hell your mother might not be proud your grandfather might not be proud but that's because they're fools to not see the good person that you are." Jacob explained. "So if you ask me, You not only belong on the team but they make you a better person just like you make them one." Jacob explained as Luke smiled. "Thanks Gramps..." Luke stated before suddenly BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Talk about timing..." Luke stated bringing up his communicator. "Luke here." Luke stated. "Lucas um your not still soul searching are you?" Came the voice of Zerak as Luke laughed. "Nah Zerak, I had a talk with my Grandma and New grandfather whats up?" Luke questioned. "Don't look now boy but we got trouble my brother's latest creation is giving the rangers a big load of trouble and hes pulling rubbish with his armor to." Zerak stated as Luke sat up. "Rubbish Zerak?" Luke questioned. "As its resisting the Power Blaster." He explained. "Hmmm...Zerak...this is going to sound VERY odd but hear me out um have we tried um Rusting the armor?" Luke suggested. "Rusting the-Lucas your brilliant get back to the mystic forest its time my brother got a little reminder just who hes dealing with." Zerak stated as Luke nodded putting his shirt back on. "Gotta go Grandma, Gramps." Luke stated as Jacob smiled. "Give them hell boy." He grinned. "And do TRY and visit more often." Delilah said as Luke laughed with a nod before teleporting out of there. Back at the Mystic Forest Luke teleported in. "Zerak! I'm here! You have an idea at what I suggested!" Luke asked as Zerak gave an devious smile. "Oh I do boy!" Zerak said with a grin. Zerak quickly zoomed over to his Alchemy Lab. "Lets see here, little bit of this, little bit of that." Zerak said taking two bottles and mixing them together before taking one last bottle and smirked. "and A LOT of this." He said before quickly shaking them together and handed it to Luke. "You know what to do boy?" Zerak asked as Lucas grinned. "Oh yeah...ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted. ANKYLOSAURS! At the battlefield Octacrab was slowly closing in. "HEY OCTACRAB! THINK FAST!" Came the voice of Luke Elis as he zoomed in and splashed the Liquid over him as the Crab blinked. "Really Elis a-" He started before he began noticing his armor began to rust. "WHAT?! RUSTING NO!" He shouted. "Bulk now!" Luke shouted as the rangers smirked readying the power blaster. "FIRE!" They shouted as the Power Blaster beam collided with the creature causing him to explode. "No no not happening not happening, Dark Powers Make My Monster Grow Dark Powers Make my Monster grow!" Zeran shouted from space as suddenly dark lighting shot down as the ci cinders of the crab reformed before turning him Economy Size. "WHOA! I'M BACK BABY THANKS LORD ZERAN!" The monster shouted as the rangers jumped back. "Oh right I forgot that's a thing for villains now isn't it?" Zerak commented back at the Mystic Forest almost deadpan like. "Ready guys?" Luke asked as Bulk grinned. "Yeah man glad to have you back WE NEED DINOSAUR POWER NOW!" Bulk shouted to the sky before the Tyranosaurs, Triceratops, Saber-tooth Tiger, Pteradactaly and Mastadon Zords emerged from their resting place and began making their way towards the battlefeild. "ANKYLOSARUS DINOZORD POWER!" Luke shouted before the ANkylosaurs came out of its hiding place and raced towards the battlefeild. The Dino Megazord stood up before the Pterodactyl zoomed around covering the chest plate completing the Ankylosaurs arms popped out of its shell along with the legs before the head shot up the eyes glowing orange. GO GO POWER RANGERS! The Octacrab quickly charged in punching the two zords in the chest as Sparks flew but the rangers held their ground as they shook off the sparks that were sent though them with a hit. The Octacrab than quickly grabbed the Ankylosaur's arm with its claw before flinging it backwards as Luke growled after recovering from the sparks slowly using the controls to get up the Ankylasaurs Dino Megazord. "POWER CLAYMORE!" Luke shouted as suddenly the sword speared into the ground as Luke picked it up with the Megazord as the eyes glowed orange. GO GO POWER RANGERS! "Hey Crab Bastard!" Luke shouted as The Octacrab turned around. "EAT THIS! POWER CLAYMORE POWER STRIKE!" Luke shouted making the motion with the sword as the Megazord sliced down causing the creature to jump backwards and Explode. GO GO POWER RANGERS! YOU MIGHT MORPHIN POWER RANGERS! "Nice one Luke! And welcome back man!" Bulk shouted as Luke ran a finger under his nose with a smirk. "It's good to be back Bulk." Luke stated with a laugh this Luke was back but sadly it was only a matter of time before Zerak in Universe twelve was back on his feet. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega